


Немного глупостей обо всех

by The_Last_American_Virgin



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6495730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Last_American_Virgin/pseuds/The_Last_American_Virgin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сборник драбблов с различных фестов.<br/>В основном, Саске/Наруто. Даже если в драббле нет этого пейринга, он все равно там есть! Незримо витает xD</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Саске/Наруто и все что около

Название: Если бы я ушел  
Бета: Эн_вольтованный  
Размер: 534 слова  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Саске/Наруто  
Категория: слэш  
Жанр: драма, флафф  
Рейтинг: PG  
Предупреждения: АУ в каноне

 

— Твой учитель странный.

— Это еще почему? — комки сухой земли посыпались с корня прямо на голову Саске. — Это твой учитель странный, раз читает те книжки, которые написал мой.

Саске в отместку кинул в Наруто сорняком.

Им обоим по тринадцать лет, они оба — без пяти минут чунины, но по-прежнему полют грядки. Такое чувство, будто их Хокаге им и впрямь бабка. Зорко следит, чтобы случайно кто не выдал миссию выше D-ранга, — особенно после случившегося.

— Потому что только тупица будет стоять и глазами моргать, когда в него мечом тычут.

— Да что бы ты понимал, дурень! — Вот теперь Наруто зол. — Они ведь друзья! 

— Друзья? — Саске передвинулся ближе, вырвал пучок травы прямо под носом у Наруто. — Я начинаю сомневаться, что ты станешь Хокаге.

— Да пошел ты. Я стану Хокаге, как и мой отец.

— Это не наследуемая должность.

— И что?

— И то. Ты слишком тупой, чтобы стать Хокаге, если не можешь различить дружбу и вражду. Твой учитель умер бы, если б не Третий. Что это за... «Орочимару, остановись, Орочимару, я твой друг»? Он должен был сражаться! Убил бы змеюку — всем меньше проблем.

Наруто вдруг поднял голову и замер, будто взглядом искал что-то на лице Саске. Он неожиданно оказался близко-близко — наклонись чуть ближе, и целоваться можно. И глаза такие яркие, точно огонек маяка в ночи. Саске аж сам замер.

— А ты бы смог убить меня, если бы я стал предателем?

Сердце будто ухнуло в яму. Это еще откуда взялось.

— Ты скорее рамен свой предашь, чем оставишь Коноху.

— Да ну тебя, — Наруто совершенно по-детски надулся. Так бы и треснуть по голове. — Я серьезно.

— Не ушел бы дальше стены. Я переломал бы тебе все кости.

— А если бы я победил?!

— В твоих мечтах.

— Вот еще! Ты не остановил бы меня, если бы я захотел!

— Ну все, ты достал.

Саске поднялся на ноги и отряхнул землю с колен.

***

 

— Что на этот раз не поделили? — с грустью в голосе спросил Итачи.

Итачи всегда выглядел так, будто нес все скорби мира на своих плечах. Но Саске знал, что на самом деле Итачи просто потихоньку таскал у учителя порнуху и читал ее до утра. Саске иногда слышал приглушенный смех из комнаты брата. А потом не выспавшийся Итачи весь день ходил, старательно не моргая, как сова по подиуму в свете софитов. Будешь тут живым и бойким.

Саске подавил совершенно глупое желание спросить, завалил ли Ичи принцессу или его самого, в свою очередь, завалил одинокий мрачный лучник. Просто чтобы посмотреть, какое лицо будет у Итачи. 

Итачи вздохнул.

Наруто открыл было рот, но Саске успел раньше:

— Наруто первым начал. Он сказал, что уйдет из Конохи.

— Ничего подобного я не говорил! — огрызнулся Наруто. — У Саске просто нет воображения!

— Ты подумал! Этого достаточно!

— Так что мне теперь, думать нельзя?

— Нельзя, — отрезал Саске. — Ты можешь придумать только всякие глупости.

— Боги... — Итачи поднял глаза к небу. — Когда же вы оба вырастете. Надеюсь, гормоны сделают свое дело.

Ткнул обоих пальцами в лоб, и Наруто тут же полез обниматься, счастливый.

А Саске подумал, что к демонам гормоны. Если Наруто заберет с собой все свои глупости, то что останется Саске? Сидеть одному в яме из чувств, полной до краев сожалениями и виной?

Достаточно, что где-то там стучит его сердце и никак не может успокоиться.

Он лучше сам уйдет первым.

Наруто сильный, сильнее, чем он. Как-нибудь выкарабкается со дна.

 

Название: Это последняя  
Бета: Эн_вольтованный  
Размер: 165 слов  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Саске/Наруто  
Категория: слэш  
Жанр: драма, романс  
Рейтинг: PG-13

 

— Это последняя, — Саске беззвучно ставит кружку на стол.

Кажется, еще немного, и чай побежит через нос. Сколько можно оттягивать.

У Наруто вид смертника, которому зачитали приговор. Наруто держит. Никак не хочет отпускать. 

Саске уверен, что он мысленно вцепился ему в штанину и вопит, вопит, вопит.

Наруто улыбается и беззлобно ворчит:

— У тебя все последнее. Последняя кружка, последний из клана, последние мозги потерял, пока за местью бегал.

— Ну что ж, раз все первые места ты занял. Первый крикун в деревне, первый неудачник, первый придурок, который станет Хокаге.

Первый поцелуй. Первый драгоценный друг. И единственный. Первый...

Саске встает из-за стола и наклоняется к Наруто. Это даже поцелуем-то назвать нельзя, легкое прикосновение губ. Но Наруто все равно вспыхивает.

— Это не первый!

— И не последний, — соглашается Саске.

Обрубок руки немилосердно чешется и зудит, но Саске терпеливый. Наруто ведет последний бой с самим собой и, наконец, сдается. Он никогда не просил ничего для себя, и это для него впервые.

— Останься.

Саске думал, Наруто никогда не осмелится. Но Саске терпеливый. Очень, очень терпеливый.

 

Название: Наруто  
Бета: Эн_вольтованный  
Размер: ~680 слов  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Саске, Наруто  
Категория: джен  
Жанр: драма  
Рейтинг: PG  
Предупреждения: АУ в каноне

 

Вывеска с нарисованными спиральками лука отодвинулась. Саске кивнул выходящему хокаге:

— Отчет попозже занесу.

Хокаге улыбнулся и исчез подобно вспышке райкири. Только ткань вывески всколыхнулась, и волной пошли иероглифы. На-ру-то.

В груди чуть кольнуло, и Саске наконец-то почувствовал, что он дома.

Он наклонил голову, чувствуя, как края вывески задевают волосы, и проскользнул внутрь забегаловки. Молча поднял руку в знак приветствия. 

Наруто тут же расцвел, как будто Саске год не было, а не всего-то неделю. Перегнулся через прилавок и попытался обнять.

— Наш дорогой господин клиент!

Саске только глаза закатил:

— Как обычно.

И желательно побыстрее, пока он не умер голодной смертью прямо на стуле. Когда живешь в одиночестве, после долгосрочных миссий всегда возникают проблемы с холодильником. У него не то что мышь – помидоры повесились, не желая пасть смертью от плесени. А «Наруто рамен» работает круглосуточно и в любой день недели. К тому же Саске тут кормят бесплатно. Наруто еще в детстве поклялся, что однажды Саске признает величие рамена, чем тот беззастенчиво пользовался.

— И как? — ухо обдало теплым дыханием. Саске поморщился.

— Терпимо.

— И это все? — Наруто разочарованно отклонился назад, скрестил руки на груди. — Это все, что ты можешь сказать про мой непревзойденный рамен?

— Хм, — Саске ухмыльнулся, отодвигая пустую миску. – Спасибо, что ли?

— Да ты просто издеваешься. Я ведь знаю, что тебе нравится!

Саске неопределенно пожал плечами. Может, и нравится, но с тех пор, как он жил отдельно от своей семьи, лишних денег у него не было. Клан до сих пор причитал над выпавшим из гнезда птенцом, обвиняя во всем дружбу матери Саске с «этими проклятыми демонами». Не то чтобы Саске совсем их не понимал. В детстве он сам до смерти боялся Кушину и до сих пор считал Наруто почти что героем. Раз тот сумел выжить в такой жуткой семье.

Но клан свой Саске терпеть не мог. Особенно из-за отношения к Наруто. Они все равно что умерли для него.

Он всегда бесился, когда кто-нибудь из наиболее консервативно настроенных Учих вспоминал старые денечки и заводил песню про мягкотелость нынешнего Хокаге и его никуда не годную политику, суть которой сводилась к тому, что не сегодня-завтра вражеские шиноби разрушат Коноху до основания.

— А я вчера видел дождь из лягушек, — поддакивал Саске и быстрее шел своей дорогой. Пользовался, как мог, своей привилегией Самого Большого Разочарования клана Учиха — быть нетерпимым ко всякому бреду.

Шарингана как не было, так и нет, чему Саске был очень доволен. Он отлично справлялся и без него, спасибо большое. 

— Наруто… — Саске облокотился о прилавок, прикрыл глаза и вдруг почувствовал внезапное умиротворение. Ему было так хорошо. — Почему ты такой тупица?

— Чего это вдруг?

— Где твои амбиции? Всю жизнь решил потратить на эту дыру?

— Да у меня целая куча амбиций! Открыть свою сеть, заставить тебя признаться в любви к рамену, купить квартиру и… забыл.

Саске тихо рассмеялся.

Вот придурок.

— Ты мог бы добиться большего. Хоть хокаге стать.

— И видеть свою семью раз в год. Не хочу я быть шиноби, Саске. Меня и так все устраивает. Мне нравится помогать людям так, как я могу.

— Разве ты не хотел бы защищать деревню?

— Когда надо будет — защищу, — твердо сказал Наруто.

— Как? Вооружишься палочками для рамена?

Наруто бы мог. Он не слабее, чем Саске, они вместе росли. Вместе старались стать сильнее. И Наруто довольно быстро обогнал Саске. Ушел так далеко, что и вовсе не догнать.  
Саске до сих пор чувствовал себя как будто преданным.

— А хоть бы, — Наруто дернул плечом. — Помнишь мой оранжевый плащ? Когда надо будет, надену его, и вот увидишь!

***

В своей жизни Саске увидел только раз Наруто в ярко-оранжевом. И больше никогда.

Листья, сорванные ветром с деревьев, еще долго кружились, когда Саске бежал вслед за Наруто.

Он был так самонадеян и глуп, не знал о себе ничего. Ему так хотелось иметь партнера, которому мог бы всецело доверить самого себя.

Ему казалось, что они с Наруто были рождены для этого, чтобы плечом к плечу.

***

Пробуждение шарингана было похоже… Как будто кто-то выкопал яму для могилы и столкнул туда Саске.

Наруто помог бы ему выбраться, протянул бы ему руки. Если бы они у него были. 

Теперь Наруто уж точно не быть хокаге. 

В общем-то, ничего удивительного в том, что владельцы шарингана рано слепнут. Глаза бы не видели этого дерьма.

Это не то, чего Саске хотел.

Присыпал бы кто землей.

 

Название: Фантомные чувства  
Бета: Собака серая  
Размер: 313 слов  
Персонажи: Саске  
Категория: джен  
Жанр: ангст  
Рейтинг: G

 

Иногда Саске что-то… чувствовал. Редко, ближе к вечеру, когда усталость брала свое.

Фантомные боли, говорила Сакура. Такое бывает.

Недостающие ноги-руки ходили, брали вещи, касались, болели, ныли, чесались и вообще жили своей жизнью. У многих.

Саске не было больно вообще. Только немножко приятно. И тяжесть такая странная. Как будто что-то тянет назад, повисло и не отпускает.  
Саске не обращал внимания. Тяжело, ну и пусть. Не гору же тащит, и не труп брата. Бывало и хуже.

Зато теплей почему-то.

С возрастом Саске начал ценить теплоту и комфорт. Но сам тепла никому дать не мог. Какой уж тут дух огня, давно все потухло.

А ведь когда в первый раз уходил, все было иначе. И надежды какие-то, и стремления. Теперь же… старался, но больше по привычке. Потому что считал – надо. Пусть не чувствовал ничего по-настоящему, даже боли, но хоть так.

Холодно.

Зима в этом году – обжигающий ад. Щеки красные, руки красные, глаза тоже красные. И слезы в уголках.

Нечасто такие в Конохе бывали. На памяти Саске — так вообще в первый раз. Может, потому и решился не сразу домой, а пройтись. Видимо, совсем мозги замерзли. Раньше Долину Конца по широкой дуге огибал. Не хотел оглядываться.

Памятное место.

Подраться для них тогда было — все равно, что руки друг другу пожать. Сейчас все не так. И Наруто спокойнее стал, не реагировал на каждое слово. И Саске меньше цеплялся.

Все белым затянуло.

Вглядывался, смотрел на призраки прошлого. Те, что не видят другие.  
Закружилось черное на красном. Глазам стало больно.

Где-то там они сражались. Там и руку свою потерял, и боль. Болтали потом всю ночь. И в груди все сжималось.  
Саске вскрикнул, увидев.

Как тогда, две руки лежали. Крепко одна держала другую и иногда ласково по костяшкам пальцем водила.  
Нет в нем этого. Ни нежности этой, ни доверчивости, пусто внутри. И долину давно расчистили. А они все там же, не отпускают. Травой вокруг поросло, как по весне. 

Тепло тогда было.  
Фантомные чувства.

 

Название: Он счастлив?  
Бета: Собака серая  
Размер: 579 слов  
Персонажи: Саске, Сарада, Наруто  
Категория: джен  
Жанр: юмор  
Рейтинг: G  
Примечание: когда-нибудь у этого драббла будет приквел. Я верю в это! xD

Сарада спрыгнула с подоконника на пол. Длинные черные волосы, собранные в хвост, взметнулись вверх и снова упали на спину. В костюме АНБУ и с отросшими волосами она мимолетно напоминала Итачи, и Саске каждый раз невольно замирал, когда видел ее такой. Саске не любил, когда она входила в дом через окно.

Сарада набрала побольше воздуха в грудь и заорала так, что, должно быть, мертвые Учихи зашевелились в своих могилах.

— Этот! Тупой! Узумаки! Ненавижу-ненавижу-ненавижу! Я убью его когда-нибудь! — Ее пальцы скрючились, как если бы она пыталась разорвать воздух руками.

— Осторожней, Сарада, ты ступаешь на опасный путь, — хмыкнул Саске. — Сначала ты его ненавидишь и хочешь убить, потом не успеешь оглянуться, как он пророс в тебе оранжевыми ядовитыми спорами. Нет. Только не стол. Мы меняли его на прошлой неделе.

— Не уверена, что хочу знать, — Сарада откинула челку со лба, все еще дрожа от ярости. — Он никогда не слушает моих приказов. Я старше по званию, а он просто их игнорирует.

— Он Узумаки, а они никогда никого не слушают, кроме самих себя. Полагаю, это их путь ниндзя.

Не удивительно, что Сарада так взбешена. Дело не только в том, что Боруто как будто не считает ее достаточно компетентным шиноби. Но и в том, что, пренебрегая ее приказами, он словно пренебрегает ею самой. Сарада и без того вся в сомнениях и страхе быть отвергнутой.

Она плюхнулась рядом с Саске на диван, положила голову ему на плечо. Успокоилась.

Саске мог бы сказать, что дочь пошла в Сакуру своей эмоциональностью. Но вообще-то она полностью Учиха. В детстве он так же орал, только на Наруто. И также боялся быть отвергнутым.

— Тебя он слушает, — пожаловалась. — Как ты вообще с ним справляешься?

Рука сама легла ей на плечи.

— Один из этапов взросления Учихи, — мрачно сказал Саске. — Учиха считается взрослым, когда в состоянии контролировать одного Узумаки. В идеале — двух.

Саске опустил тот факт, что предыдущими были желание убить Узумаки, стать хокаге и уничтожить Коноху.

Два этапа уже пройдены.

Сарада рассеянно потянула пустой рукав, теребя в пальцах.

— Мама пригласила тебя на обед в выходные. Ты придешь? Тебя не было в прошлый раз.

— М, — ответил Саске, не отрицая и не соглашаясь.

Сакура говорила, что он такой же бесчувственный, как бревно. Наруто говорил, что он просто ленивый, как Шикамару.

— Только попробуй не прийти. Переломаю тебе все кости и силой притащу.

— Хм.

Где-то Саске это уже слышал.

Наверное, в Сараде тоже есть что-то от Узумаки. В конце концов, она появилась на свет благодаря Карин. 

— Сарада, сволочь! — донесся с улицы бешеный вопль.

Нервные Учихи в могилах обеспечены диареей и заиканием.

— Идите в задницу, хокаге! — заорала в ответ Сарада, подхватываясь с дивана.

Наруто молнией влетел через окно.

— Сарада, какого черта ты плюешь на мои приказы! Я еще пока хокаге, как ты заметила! Саске, почему твоя дочь меня не слушает?

— Влияние Узумаки, — сухо ответил Саске. Он объяснял этим все.

— Саске, сволочь, не смей сваливать подобное на мою семью! Это все твердолобое упрямство Учих!

— Знаете, хокаге, — Сарада сжала руку в кулак. Взгляд такой же безумный, как у него, Саске, в лучшие годы подростковой юности. — Мне всегда говорили, что я больше  
похожа на мать.

Или гормонами.

Столу конец. Только молниеносная реакция спасла хокаге жизнь. Но не целостность. 

Пол тоже придется перестилать. И стены выравнивать. Видимо, придется принять приглашение Сакуры. Скажем, на недельку.

Сарада и Наруто уничтожили в комнате все, что могли, носясь кругами и крича друг на друга.

Саске раздраженно цокнул языком. Он один, кого в этом доме волнуют деньги?

Можно ли его дом считать за кусочек Конохи?

Третий этап.

Саске прислушался к себе. Сердце стучало спокойно и ровно. 

Он счастлив?

Хм.

 

Название: Старайся  
Пейринг: Саске/Наруто  
Жанр: джен  
Рейтинг: G  
Примечание: на арт-фест для Laora

Саске не так много может дать Наруто.

Он не может дать ему семью, детей, счастье, верность, любовь.

У него постоянно застывшее выражение лица, как будто сердце навеки пробило холодом. 

Он редко касается и еще реже терпит прикосновения сам.

И его почти никогда не бывает рядом.

\- Тебя долго не было, - Наруто практически ноет. Раскрывает объятия.

\- Смотри на меня, - негромко говорит Саске. - Я здесь, я с тобой. Все хорошо, Наруто.

Наруто послушно поднимает взгляд. По-прежнему доверчивый, это ведь Наруто. Улыбается.

Стискивает изо вех сил, что у Саске перехватывает дыхание - у обоих. И иллюзии, и творца иллюзии.

Саске в ответ посылает улыбку. Такую, на которую не способен сам.

Он не так много может дать. Но может хотя бы вообразить все те вещи, в которых нуждается Наруто. Это уже что-то.

Название: Не просто фильм  
Бета: Собака серая  
Размер: 290 слов  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Саске, Наруто  
Категория: джен  
Жанр: юмор  
Рейтинг: G  
Краткое содержание: Саске и Наруто смотрят фильм про капитана Америку.

Наруто сидел рядом, вцепившись зубами в свой угол одеяла. Глаза у него и так все время были на мокром месте, а в конце он и вовсе не выдержал и зарыдал, размазывая сопли руками и вытирая их краем футболки. Саске аж всего передернуло.

— Боже, кусок идиота, это всего лишь фильм.

Наруто, не стесняясь, заголосил и потянулся к Саске:

— Но я знал его! Ты мой друг! Сааааске!..

Саске отпихнул его ногой.

— Уймись, придурок.

— Не, ну правда. Как с нас писали!

Наруто обхватил ногу Саске руками и на волне эмоций прижался щекой. Честно, Саске не знал, как реагировать.

— Можно, я буду теперь тебя звать Баки?

— Нет.

— А Зимний шиноби?

— Если хочешь сдохнуть.

— Ты скучный, — Наруто показал язык.

— Сколько тебе лет, тупица? Я думал, что девятнадцать…

 

Может, и впрямь с них писали. Люди любят трагичные истории и супергероев. И имена-то какие дурацкие — сразу видно, что выдуманные. Стив и Джеймс. Баки-руку-съели-собаки. Тупость. И если сходство Наруто и Стива было очевидным — оба придурки страшные, не прочь подраться во имя справедливости и умеют убеждать словами, — то Саске и Джеймс… Ладно, они тоже немного похожи. Джеймс — это все лучшее, что было в Саске, но не реализовано. Саске ужасно завидовал. Джеймс сделал все правильные решения там, где Саске не сделал. Джеймс умер ради Стива, он выжил ради него же, вспомнил его и боролся с самим собой ради него. Настоящий лучший друг. 

Саске никогда не забывал Наруто, но все же на полном серьезе пытался убить его. 

Но зато Наруто жив. Отсоси, Джеймс. Ни у кого нет такого друга, как у Саске.

 

Спустя три фильма, триумфальное возращение, и двух придурков в звездно-полосатых костюмах, Саске по-настоящему задумался, не отжать ли ему половинку титула хокаге у Наруто.

Потому что даже он чувствовал себя чуточку воодушевленным. Вместе… плечом к плечу… Ну вы понимаете, да?

 

Название: Старшие братья  
Бета: Собака серая  
Размер: 225 слов  
Персонажи: Саске  
Категория: джен  
Жанр: юмор  
Рейтинг: G

После Долины Конца, через пару депрессий и как минимум неделю нелепого ора, Саске наконец-то сел и как следует поразмыслил. И понял, что все случившееся с ним его просто выбешивает. Он даже не спрашивал, за какие грехи ему это. И без того понятно, за какие. Что особенно его раздражало и заставляло чувствовать себя совсем уж конченым неудачником.

Мама всегда твердила, что старшие братья рождаются, чтобы защищать младших. И Саске знал немало примеров, подтверждающих это правило. Поэтому, когда Саске узнал о тайной миссии Итачи, он пусть и испытал неподдельную боль, но в то же время был немного счастлив. По крайней мере, поведение Итачи вписывалось в традиционную картину мира Саске и давало ему хоть какую-то опору.

Но когда Саске узнал про Индру и Ашуру… Он бы никогда не сказал об этом вслух, но это стало большим ударом для него. 

Саске всегда и во всем был хуже Итачи. 

И даже как старший брат он провалился.

Но ничего. Может быть, Индра был плохим братом Ашуре. Да и сам Саске как-то не очень. Но он все компенсирует Наруто! У него есть еще шанс быть хорошим, внимательным старшим братом. Он сумеет позаботиться о Наруто. Составит план и график предстоящей работы. И начнет с правильного питания.

 

Если бы Наруто знал, какие мысли одолевают Саске, он бы сам сбежал из Конохи. Потому что старшие братья из Учих получались еще более стремные, чем лучшие друзья. 

 

Название: Немного глупостей - 1  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Наруто, Саске  
Жанр: Юмор  
Рейтинг: G  
Примечание: драббл был написан на Новый Год.

 

\- Но Сааааске!.. – Ныл Наруто так, будто ему по-прежнему было двенадцать.

Саске поднял взгляд на небо – сверху моросил мелкий дождь. Саске опустил взгляд вниз - под ногами хлюпала слякоть.

\- Нет, - твердо ответил Саске.

\- Да ладно тебе, будет весело. Мы могли бы налепить снежков из грязи и кидать их друг в друга.

Саске едва заметно содрогнулся.

\- Нет. Я не встречал Новый Год в Конохе уже лет семнадцать и собираюсь продолжить эту традицию.

\- Но Саааааске…

Саске прибавил шагу, смутно надеясь, что Наруто не будет тащиться за ним через всю страну.

Тот отстал где-то на половине пути.

Наруто знал, когда пора отступать. Если не помогают ни ласковые уговоры (ты мое сердце, ты моя душа), ни угрозы (я научу Сараду секси-но-дзюцу!), то пора оставить в покое упрямого Учиху. 

Но это не значит, что Наруто сдался!

У него был план!

Ну что ж. Если Саске не идет в Коноху, то тогда Коноха придет к Саске. 

Да, все шиноби, включая анбу и детей из академии. И, конечно, хокаге. 

Потому что, несмотря на предательство, отступничество и полное отрицание связей с Конохой, где-то в глубине души Саске все еще коноховец. И Наруто все еще его хокаге. Поэтому хочет Саске того или нет, он будет исполнять его приказы.

Дело за малым. Осталось вычислить, где Саске будет на Новый Год.

 

Название: Немного глупостей - 2  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Саске/Наруто, Сай/Сакура  
Жанр: Юмор, АУ  
Рейтинг: PG-13

 

\- До нас дошли слухи, Сай, - Наруто обвиняющее тыкнул пальцем. - Что ты решил похитить наш нежный цветочек. Нашего драгоценного товарища. Нашу прекрасную Сакуру-чан. 

Сай моргнул, переводя взгляд с Наруто на Саске. Наруто выглядел так, будто страдал слабоумием. Саске был невозмутим, как и всегда.

\- Похитить? – переспросил Сай, не вполне уверенный, в чем именно его обвиняют. – Но вы ведь трахаетесь друг с другом. Зачем вам Ведьмара?

\- Конечно, трахаемся, - подтвердил Наруто, кивнув сам себе головой. – Мы самые гомогейские геи Конохи. Но Сакуру-чан мы тоже любим! 

Наруто пихнул Саске локтем, и тот обреченно подтвердил:

\- Любим.

\- Поэтому, хотя мы не можем трахать Сакуру-чан сами, мы должны убедиться, что ей хорошо, – продолжил Наруто, еще раз кивнув для убедительности. – Возможно, со свечкой в руках. 

Сай открыл рот, чувствуя какое-то странное свербение в горле. Похоже, на удивление, если он правильно понял свои эмоции. Или он просто воздухом подавился.

Сакура любила этих двоих, Сай знал об этом. 

Несмотря на то, что она была резка как понос с Учихой, постоянно била Наруто и неприкрыто капала слюнями на Сая (когда не была в состоянии «убью нахрен»), жизнь своих первых товарищей по команде она определенно ставила выше, чем жизнь Сая.

\- Должен ли я быть под хенге в одного из вас, когда буду трахать ее? – осторожно спросил Сай.

Судя по возмущенному воплю Наруто и бешеному взгляду Саске, вопрос не стоило задавать.

\- Клонирование с хенге в обоих? – в отчаянии наугад тыкнул Сай.

Результат был неизбежен.

 

\- Ты не должен слушать все то, что говорит тебе Наруто, - сказала Сакура, поправляя форму носа Саю. Красота прежде всего. – Он идиот, игнорируй его. 

\- Я стараюсь, - послушно ответил Сай.

Наруто терпеливо ожидал своей очереди. Саске казался только чуть более взъерошенным, чем обычно.

\- Но я правда хотел посмотреть, Сакура-чааан, - Наруто наклонил голову вниз, надувшись. Взгляд из-под ресниц был по-своему мил. - Я беспокоюсь!

\- А у Саске ты спросил? – Сакура фыркнула, вправляя Саю плечо. 

\- Спросил, он не против. Честно!

Саске неопределенно пожал плечами. Что-то вроде, пусть делает что хочет, лишь бы не ныл.

\- Ты его избалуешь, Саске. Наруто нуждается в твердой руке. – Сакура стиснула пальцы в кулак. Какой-то из позвонков Сая жалобно хрустнул. – Я дам вам посмотреть, если вы дадите посмотреть мне.

Глаза у нее замерцали каким-то особенным голодным, предвкушающим блеском. В такие моменты она становилась удивительно красивой. А Сай отчетливо как никогда понимал, что вся эта троица училась у одного учителя.

\- Ура, Сакура-чааан! - Наруто сдернул всех троих в крепкие клонированные объятия.

Извращенцы. 

Сай не хотел иметь в своей кровати набор лишних парней. И уж тем более не хотел смотреть.

Но его мнения никто не спрашивал.

Наверное, ему тоже нравилось баловать Ведьмарочку.


	2. Все оставшиеся пейринги

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Тут есть высокий рейтинг.
> 
> P.S. Я хотел написать про всех известных Учих, но не осилил( Очень жаль(

Название: Бестолковые  
Бета: Собака серая  
Размер: 122 слова  
Персонажи: Обито, Какаши  
Категория: джен  
Жанр: ангст  
Рейтинг: G

 

— Я никем не хочу быть. И имя «Обито» для меня — пустой звук. — Он наступил на осколок маски, скосил взгляд в сторону.

— Еще бы ты хотел, — Какаши вздохнул, снял свою и кинул ею в Обито. — Держи, тебе сейчас нужнее. А то как бы не умер со стыда прямо здесь.

Обито вспыхнул и покраснел.

Хатаке Какаши вообще не нужен шаринган, чтобы понимать чувства своих друзей. Когда Обито был еще мальчишкой, он уже тогда прятал лицо и глаза за стеклами очков. 

Никогда не мог смотреть прямо, если стыдился совершённых глупостей.

И кто, как не лучший друг, должен поддержать его в трудную минуту? Подумаешь, убил обожаемого учителя, с кем не бывает. 

Саске вон вообще — брата. Теперь до конца своих дней будет умываться без зеркала.

Бестолковые Учихи.

 

Название: Гении  
Бета: Собака серая  
Размер: 126 слов  
Персонажи: Итачи, Шисуи  
Категория: джен  
Жанр: юмор  
Рейтинг: G

 

Итачи, еще будучи совсем маленьким, осознал, что кара в виде лучшего друга его не минует.

Он старался. Он правда старался. Он был добрым, ласково улыбался, заботился о любимом младшем братишке и иногда — когда не видят старшие – глупо шутил.

Когда он понял, что его лучшим другом, видимо, будет Шисуи, в нем вспыхнула надежда. Всем было известно, что Шисуи — гений. Но нет. Как сказали бы в клане Хьюга, это судьба.

В клане Учиха дружеские пары всегда распределялись каким-то таким образом, что один был мрачным непонятым гением, а другой — бил все рекорды по тупости.

Итачи предпочел бы сам быть идиотом, а не терпеть все те насмешки, дразнилки и прочие неловкие ситуации, когда придуривается другой. А стыдно почему-то тебе.

Шисуи обожал над ним издеваться. И был гениален в своем идиотизме.

 

Название: Меня зовут Кагами  
Бета: Собака серая  
Размер: 778 слов  
Пейринг: Тобирама/Кагами  
Категория: слэш  
Жанр: драма  
Рейтинг: R

 

Мелкий паршивец кинул в него камень.

Учиха, кто же еще.

Скоро куда ни плюнь, попадешь в кого-нибудь из этих. После заключения договора ублюдки, словно больные, трахались, плодились и размножались, как будто им кто-то отдал приказ свыше — населить всю страну огня своим кланом. А то что-то скучновато живут ничтожные люди без странных представлений Учих о ненависти и любви.

Тобирама раздумывал не дольше секунды.

В детстве он любил играть в догонялки вместе с Хаширамой в лесу, несмотря на строгий запрет отца. Игра была куда интересней, когда участвовало много людей. Но и опасней, конечно, тоже.

Тобирама сталкивал трупы в воду, он был силен в водных дзюцу. Что делал его брат, Тобирама не хотел бы никогда знать. Возможно, смерть была бы предпочтительней подобного милосердия.

— Ну? — спросил он, тыкая поганца носом в землю.

Что ж, Хаширама и вправду проделал неплохую работу, если дети не сражались всерьез. И не боялись потерять свою жизнь.

Тот невнятно пробормотал что-то, отплевывая землю.

Тобирама терпеливо подождал, пока тот отдышится.

— Возьмите меня в ученики, — попросил Учиха.

Тобирама всегда знал, что все они были сумасшедшими.

Он молча стукнул Учиху об дерево, чтобы выбить из него дурь. Если Хаширама узнает, то опять расстроится. Видят боги, Тобирама не знал, почему его брат так любит деревья. И Учих.

— Я сп’собный, — прогундосил Учиха, вытирая рукавом кровавые дорожки под носом. Только хуже стало, размазал по всему лицу. Вокруг глаз вообще все красное.

— Да ну? — И вправду, немножко таланта у пацана есть. Раз сразу не потерял сознание. Да и до этого смог метнуть камень так, что тот пролетел в двух локтях от   
Тобирамы. — Зачем тебе?

— Шаринган, — сказал так, будто это все объясняло.

Тобирама сузил глаза и внимательно посмотрел на Учиху. Тот был мелким, но жилистым. Короткие черные волосы завивались в колечки на висках.

— Хочу, чтобы он пробудился, — пояснил Учиха.

— Вот как? — Тобираме стало действительно любопытно. Слухи ходили разные, а Хаширама ничего не рассказывал. У Мадары же не спросишь. Да Тобирама и не стал бы.   
— И от чего он пробуждается?

— От большой любви.

Учиха то ли смеялся, то ли был серьезен. Так сразу и не скажешь.

— Найди себе девушку, — Тобирама еще раз глянул и поправился. — Девочку.

— Мне никто не интересен, — Учиха как будто пожаловался, — кроме вас. И к тому же девчонки тут не помогут. Должно быть еще очень много боли. А вы нас терпеть не можете.

Тобирама рассмеялся.

Может, и вправду взять? Данзо и Хирузен сучились друг с другом каждый день. Впрочем, Хирузен не сучился, он мягко, но твердо порицал, отчего Данзо бесился вдвое сильнее.

Вдруг сплотятся против общего врага.

— Меня зовут Кагами, — быстро сказал Учиха, как будто имя могло на что-нибудь повлиять.

 

— Кагами? — Тобирама перевернул листы документов обратной стороной. Не то чтобы он не доверял Кагами, но все Учихи были предателями. — Что, все еще нет шарингана?

Кагами покачал головой, и посмотрел на Тобираму как-то так, что тому немедленно захотелось выкинуть его в окно. Кагами явно что-то задумал.

— Моя семья мне нашла невесту, — наконец сказал он.

— Мне тебя поздравить? — рассеянно спросил Тобирама. Мысленно он был еще весь в бумагах. Хаширама в последнее время сваливал на него все больше обязанностей. Не сегодня-завтра свалит еще и должность.

— Обойдусь.

Вообще-то Тобирама ему просто позволил. Может быть, втайне надеялся увидеть тот редкий алый цвет.

Далеко не у каждого Учихи был шаринган.

У Кагами по-прежнему были черные выразительные глаза. И сухой теплый рот. Алый.

Тобирама положил ладонь на лоб Кагами, создавая границу. Тот послушно остановился.

— Только расслабишься, как предатели-Учихи тут же замышляют что-то за твоей спиной.

— Эй, мы очень преданные. Только каждый верен разным вещам. Убеждениям, людям, своей гордости.

— И чему верен ты?

— Конохе, — без раздумий ответил Кагами. — Мне нравится здесь. Коноха стала мне домом.

Тобирама не знал, хотел ли он услышать другой ответ.

 

К вечеру он уже забыл о поцелуе.

И вообще не думал о Кагами, только безотчетно злился непонятно на что. Ходил весь на взводе.

Ладно, он думал.

Если бы Кагами не был Учихой. Если бы был старше. Может быть.

Во время быстрой дрочки на ночь он думал о ком-то абстрактном. С волосами в колечки на висках.

Ласкал себя, представляя, как трахает рот. Алый.

И глаза. Нет, не алые, никаких Учих. Черные.

Вытер руку, испачканную в сперме, о футон.

Как вообще только встало, в последнее время вообще чуть не подыхал из-за занятости.

Может и к лучшему, что у него нет семьи, кроме брата. И жены нет и не будет.

И никаких детей. Дети слишком быстро вырастают. А потом женятся, трахаются, плодятся и размножаются.

 

Предатели-Учихи. Никогда никому из них не доверял, и все равно попался. Знал бы заранее — даже разговаривать бы не стал.

Тобирама надеялся, что не доживет до того, как у Кагами появится ребенок. Он был уверен, что Кагами справится с правильным воспитанием и без него.

Он надеялся, что Кагами будет больно.

Конохе нужен шаринган. Который не обернется против нее.

 

Название: Дети выбирают...  
Бета: Собака серая  
Размер: 744 слова  
Персонажи: Мицуки, Сарада, Боруто, упоминается Орочимару/Саске  
Категория: джен, слэш  
Жанр: драма  
Рейтинг: R  
Предупреждения: медкинк, сомнительное согласие  
Примечание: это пиздец xD но я все равно люблю этот драббл xD

 

— Тебе не мешает? — Он подцепил пальцами дужку, стягивая. Развлечения ради надел на нос.

— Нет. Я ведь шиноби.

В манге злодеи часто скрывают глаза за стеклами очков.

— Эй, почему тут обычные линзы?

— Кто сказал, что обычные? — Сарада нахмурилась. — Новинка технологического отдела. Что-то с вливанием чакры, я не разбираюсь. Мама беспокоится, что у меня упадет зрение. 

— Наверное, удобно иметь медика в семье? — Мицуки улыбнулся. Очки давили на переносицу и сползали.

— А разве твой?.. — Сарада замялась, не зная, каким обозначить словом. — ...Родитель… не помогает тебе?

— Я не рискую, — серьезно ответил Мицуки.

Сарада подняла на него взгляд. В глубине черных глаз плескалось что-то еще более темное.

— Его представления о том, что хорошо для меня, и мои — слишком разные. Не хочу обнаружить у себя еще одну голову, — пояснил он.

— А, — она тут же расслабилась.

Его родитель не тот, что был раньше. Про него рассказывали всякое, но Мицуки был уверен, что действительность была еще хуже. 

Сам Мицуки никогда никаких ужасов не видел. Родитель относился к нему внимательно и по-своему заботился. Но вряд ли это можно было бы назвать родительской любовью.

Он был бы счастлив, Мицуки знал это.

Может быть, он отошел сейчас от дел и был под постоянным наблюдением, но он был бы счастлив, если бы Сарада попала ему в руки.

Мицуки, наверное, справился бы — если б постарался как следует. Он не то чтобы сильнее и умнее Сарады, но намного хитрее.

Эта возможность… ослепляла и заставляла сердце биться плотным комком в груди.

Он чувствовал почти восхищение Сарадой. Чужое, заимствованное, но все же. Почти как свое.

Такая уникальная. Такая драгоценная. Протяни руку и укради.

Он бы смог.

Скорее всего, Орочимару вырезал бы ей матку с яйцеклетками. Для генофонда. Или прибегнул к старому доброму изнасилованию. Или искусственному оплодотворению.   
Закопался бы в ее внутренностях. Изучил бы как следует потоки чакры, влияющие на ее глаза. Вероятно, даже без анестезии. Шаринган становится сильнее, когда его носителю по-настоящему больно. Ей было бы больно вдвойне. 

Его родитель не был бессмысленно жесток, но был бесчеловечно любознателен.

Просто материал для исследований, и ничего больше.

Так же, как когда-то ее отец.

Мицуки видел отчеты. Скажем прямо, он специально искал, отчасти и ради Сарады. 

Даже его не слишком обширных познаний в биологии хватило, чтобы правильно интерпретировать краткие записи о реакции подопытного на исследования.  
Подопытным был Учиха-сан, и Мицуки не знал, что могло сподвигнуть того на подобного рода эксперименты над собой.

Может, тот ненавидел самого себя.

Не хотел никогда ничего чувствовать.

Ради чего еще можно дать согласие на изнасилование, кроме кастрирования собственной личности. Когда жертва зафиксирована на лабораторном столе, находится полностью под чужим контролем. И воздействие убийственной силы препаратов длится даже не пару часов.

Мицуки трудно было понять это по-другому.

Записи были краткими, но информативными, — родитель скрупулезно фиксировал даже диаметр тех приспособлений, которыми он стимулировал тело Саске изнутри. Вероятно, он был не совсем аккуратен, на шести сантиметрах показалась кровь. Потом отец проверял реакцию своими пальцами, явно более нежными. Результат отрицательный. 

Мицуки, как и всем шиноби (ну почти всем), хватило и пары взглядов, чтобы полностью запомнить текст. 

Он уничтожил его.

Сухой язык лабораторных отчетов нисколько не помешал полностью осознать, что именно тогда происходило.   
«Шестьдесят седьмая минута. Обморок», — писал отец, а перед глазами Мицуки вставало бледное страдальческое лицо с искусанными губами, мокрыми слипшимися ресницами и закатившимися глазами. Растянутое на столе, безвольно обмякшее тело; сколько тогда было лет Учихе? Немногим старше, чем Мицуки сейчас, или около того? Руки отца; отчего-то казалось, что он деликатно и бездушно обтирал салфетками бессознательную жертву, прежде чем взять шприц и снова вогнать иглу во внутреннюю поверхность бедра, впрыскивая стимулятор.

И так — почти сутки.  
Если быть более точным — восемнадцать часов и четыре минуты.

Неудивительно, что Учиха-сан такой отмороженный. Удивительно, что он мог быть потрясающе чутким, когда чувствовал опасность для своей любимой дочери, не менее любимой жены или еще более любимого хокаге.

Те исследования не имели ничего общего с абстрактным злом. Просто родителю Мицуки нравилось разбирать. И собирать что-то новое.

Может быть, в этом был смысл появления Мицуки. 

Родители выбирают своим детям путь. 

 

— Вы чего тут притихли? — Боруто сделал то самое скучающее выражение лица, которое всегда делал при Сараде, стараясь казаться крутым. Мицуки иногда хотелось его за это треснуть.

— Посмотри, что изменилось? — Мицуки кивнул в сторону Сарады.

— Да ничего, по-моему.

Мицуки пихнул его локтем.

— Разве ее глаза не прекрасны, когда их не скрывают очки?

— Что? — Боруто вытаращился, открыв рот, как глупая рыбка.

Сарада покраснела и стала и вправду очень хорошенькой. Красивая, как и все Учихи.

— Верни их.

Мицуки вложил очки в протянутую ладонь. Что поделать, если его сокомандники оба нуждаются в коррекции зрения. Мицуки старался, как мог.

А дети выбирают способ передвижения.


End file.
